1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-light emitting devices that emit light when a voltage is applied thereto. Organic light-emitting devices advantageously have high luminance, excellent contrast, multi-colors, wide viewing angles, high response speeds, and a low driving voltage.
An organic light-emitting device has a structure including an organic emission layer disposed between an anode and a cathode. When a voltage is applied across the electrodes, holes are injected from the anode and electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic emission layer. The injected holes and electrons undergo electron exchanges in adjacent molecules in the organic emission layer, thereby migrating to opposite electrodes. An electron-hole pair recombined in a certain molecule forms a molecular exciton in a high-energy excited state. The molecular excitons emit unique light when returning to a low-energy ground state.